


Бог любит троицу

by FortuneSurfer



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Gen, M/M, Post-Season/Series 01
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21797290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FortuneSurfer/pseuds/FortuneSurfer
Relationships: Barnaby "Bunny" Brooks Jr./Kaburagi T. Kotetsu
Kudos: 2





	Бог любит троицу

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lina_Crow_Kitten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lina_Crow_Kitten/gifts).



Котецу решил, что ослышался. Антонио, вроде бы только что предложивший ему принести торт, в целом держался странно: говорил с такой натугой, будто поднимал машину голыми руками на своем конце связи. А напиваться ему еще было рано, все-таки была середина дня.

– Э? Зачем торт? Что-то случилось? Сломал что-то мое, что ли?

– Нэйтан сказал мне... – начал Бизон, но осекся. – То есть, сначала я не поверил ему, потому что, он много додумывает. Но затем Роза, Оригами... Небоскреб сказал дважды. Они все сказали, что вы с Банни... Я и решил убедиться, может, они просто разыгрывают меня.

– Да телись уже, что там они насплетничали?

Антонио тяжело выдохнул, как перед рывком, и просипел:

– Что вы съехались. 

Котецу нервно засмеялся и прикоснулся ко лбу.

– Господи, из это уже сделали новости, да?

– Значит, правда? – выспросил Антонио с надрывом после секундной паузы. – Котецу. Я знаю тебя со старшей школы... Мы через столькое себя пронесли вместе. Знай, мне абсолютно все равно! Честное слово! На самом деле, я и сам – ты понимаешь, Нэйтан...

Котецу поспешил его прервать, прежде чем они оба бы погрязли в неловкости еще сильнее.

– Стой-стой, это очень приятно, старый друг. Но давай-ка, прежде чем ты скажешь что-либо еще, я расскажу тебе, как все на самом деле, а, Антонио? – И не дожидаясь согласия, Котецу принялся объяснять: – Недавно мне приснился кошмар о том, как вы все тогда из-за Маверика устроили на меня облаву, и негде было даже укрыться, пришлось затеряться среди бездомных. Я упомянул об этом при Банни и он подумал пару дней, и приходит ко мне, весь серьезный, с этим планом про то, чтобы завести берлогу.

– Берлогу?

– Да, типа место на случай, если что-то вдруг случится с обеими нашими квартирами и штабом, чтобы было куда податься, залечить раны, «оценить ситуацию», «перегруппироваться». Для передышки. 

– Значит, передышки...

– Ага, передышки, – подтвердил Котецу, неосознанно кивая для убедительности.

Строго говоря, его слова были чистейшей правдой. Но с его личными ощущениями от этого факта все было не так просто.

Помолчав, Антонио задумчиво промычал:

– Но вы двое живете очень по-разному.

Котецу с радостью ухватился за его слова и заходил по комнате, жестикулируя.

– Вот-вот! В квартирах, как у него, мне слишком тихо; в квартирах, как у меня, ему слишком шумно. И там еще всякое, потому и мотаемся всю неделю, сейчас как раз осматриваем свой третий «объект». – Он выглянул из-за угла, чтобы увидеть стоявшую на террасе, курившую и ковырявшуюся в своем коммуникаторе риэлторку. – Неудобно становится перед этой женщиной из агенства. Хочется у нее уже хотя бы ручку купить, что ли.

Натуру Антонио такие этические тонкости не интересовали:

– Тогда когда вы все-таки определитесь, то можно будет прийти и отметить это пивом?

– Тут такая штука. – Котецу неловко потер шею. – Банни говорит, что только мы двое должны знать, где берлога находится. Чем меньше людей посвящено в тайну, тем меньше вероятность, что место смогут найти враги, ты понимаешь?

– Ты считаешь, что я выдам тебя? – набычился Антонио, и Котецу припомнил, как Банни приводил ему в пример телепатические способности Джейка, доказывая, что другие могут раскрыть местоположение их убежища необязательно осознанно. А кто-то такой прямолинейный, как Бизон, даже упрись он рогами, вовсе являет собой отдельный риск.

– Да не в этом дело! Слушай, вы с Нэйтаном тоже можете устроить берлогу. Предложи ему как-нибудь.

Услышав себя, Котецу решил, что неудачно подобрал слова, – самым наводящим на не подходящие сравнения образом. И, судя по последовавшей за ними реакции Антонио, тот тоже провел параллели:

– И вы двое не собираетесь, кхм, встречаться?

На помощь Котецу пришел Банни, явившийся в помещение.

– Котецу! Тут все такое большое, не теряйся. Ну, что ты думаешь об этом месте?

– Антонио, я перезвоню!.. А тебе-то как, все нравится?

Банни хмыкнул.

– Нет-нет, сначала я хочу послушать тебя. 

По его глазам и по бодрости его интонации, Котецу определил, что он был тихо доволен всем. Котецу сразу захотелось поддержать его хорошее настроение, тем более, что квартира и впрямь была не такой уж и чужой для него по сравнению с остальными просмотренными вариантами. Но из-за желания показать, что дело не только в этом, открыв рот, неожиданно для себя, Котецу начал с плохого:

– Ну, когда я слышу эхо своих шагов, я все хочу обернуться.

Банни с готовностью поучительно поднял палец.

– Имеющиеся акустические качества пространства изменятся, если разместить мебель.

– Ага, тогда, наверное, можно брать?

Банни усмехнулся.

– Котецу, ты, что, угадать пытаешься?

– Нет? То есть, немного, – признал Котецу под чужим развеселенным взглядом и обвел пока пустовавшее, но очевидно таившее в себе возможности прекрасного обставления пространство руками. – Но это действительно получается хороший компромисс между нашими вкусами.

Оглянувшись через плечо на панорамное окно, Котецу совершенно искренне добавил:

– И вид тут тоже здоровский.

– Да... – просто отозвался Банни.

Глядя на закатный скайлайн Штернбильда, Котецу вдруг ощутил, что в конце концов, все эти посещения недвижимости действительно знаменуют начало чего-то хорошего и общего для них с Банни, и засунул руки в карманы, чтобы справиться с глупым желанием взять Банни за руку, или хотя бы положить ее тому на плечо.

Позволив этой сцене продлиться еще немного, Банни заключил:

– Тогда решено. Остановимся на этом, сейчас я позову мисс Илдрим обратно, чтобы спросить о контракте. 

В этот момент их обоих накрыла огромная тень чего-то проплывавшего снаружи. Столкнувшись лицом к лицу с собой, изображенном на боку дирижабля, Котецу выругался, тут же тяжело и душно краснея и опережая негромкое остолбенелое «Боже» со стороны Банни.

А вот и новости.

Реклама, сопровождавшая их фотографии в костюмах Тигра и Кролика, тонувшие в океане сердец, гласила: «ВиТиАр представляет: СПЕЦИАЛЬНЫЙ ВЫПУСК Герой ТВ! СПИНА К СПИНЕ, РУКА В РУКЕ? УЗНАЙТЕ ПОДРОБНОСТИ ИСТОРИИ РОМАНА ЛЮБИМОГО СУПЕРГЕРОЙСКОГО ТАНДЕМА В...» с указанием времени эфира ток-шоу всего через два часа.

Котецу сглотнул, твердо уверенный, что увидит этот дирижабль в своем следующем кошмаре, и сокрушенно пробормотал, просто чтобы сказать что-нибудь и убедиться, что и впрямь не видит сейчас этот кошмар:

– Это и впечатляет и ужасает.

Банни не сразу нашелся с ответом.

– Именно поэтому я велел тебе отвертеться, если они спросят куда еще и тебе снова сегодня после обеда нужно уйти с тренировки.

– Я помнил про то, что ты просил. Просто ответил раньше...

Банни покачал головой и Котецу, продолжая стыдиться, по-настоящему почувствовал себя виноватым и еще – очень глубоко несчастным, но через секунду оказалось, что осуждение Банни было направлено вовсе не на него:

– Даже не попыталась дозвониться до нас, чтобы уточнить.

– Видимо, это в наказание за то, что мы мнимо укрыли от нее тайну. – Пересилив себя, Котецу все-таки заставил себя вставить «мнимо» в предложение.

– Может быть, сходим куда-нибудь вместо этого интервью?

Котецу, до того смотревший исподтишка, резко обернулся и усиленно заморгал. Еще не понимая, как и почему, и даже не зная, как сформулировать вопрос, но разглядывая совершенно спокойного и даже чуть-чуть улыбающегося ему Банни, он заранее запомнил этот момент с огромной сентиментальностью: вместо рейтингов и действий под указкой продюсеров, даже вопреки пиарски-организаторской гегемонии Агнес, Банни первой своей реакцией правда выбрал... его.

От облегчения, которым и самим можно было бы наполнить здоровенный дирижабль, Котецу захотелось присесть или хотя бы прислониться к чему-нибудь. Если бы ему пришлось объяснять, что все это одна большая ошибка на телевидении, и особенно слышать такие объяснения от Банни, он бы тяжело напился после; и, если на чистоту, то вряд ли бы обошлось только этим.

– Так Агнес же...

– Я думаю, такой жест можно будет толковать в обе стороны. Мы не пошли на интервью, потому что те слухи, которые были запущены, не имеют под собой никакой основы, или же мы не пошли на него, потому что нас гораздо больше интересует компания друг друга. Она должна распознать потенциал выгоды такого хода. Что скажешь?

Ах, да. На это можно было смотреть и так. Котецу оробел. Рассуждение Банни звучало очень здраво и очень... нейтрально. Притом, что сам Котецу даже не мог думать словами обо всем этом уже достаточно долгое время, как раз-таки из-за недостатка какой-либо нейтральности в вопросе. И не в состоянии поднять этот самый вопрос, он смог только согласиться, доверяя Банни знать, что он делает за них обоих на этот раз.

– Я-то, ха-ха? Я скажу: боулинг и пицца. 

– Звучит как замечательная идея. И раз мы не знаем, кто из остальных растрезвонил эти слухи Агнес, то все они останутся без приглашения.

Их риэтлорка вернулась с балкона. Она наверняка тоже только что увидела дирижабль с террасы – такое заслоняющее небо чудовище, пожалуй, можно было увидеть вообще откуда-либо в городе... – и потому теперь заметно пялилась на них, но, к счастью, не срывалась в поздравления.

Банни встретил ее с невозмутимой воспитанностью:

– Мисс Илдрим, большое вам спасибо за осмотр! Место соответствует всем требованиям. Пожалуйста, перешлите договор на мой адрес и адрес моего партнера.

И при всем смятении своих чувств, Котецу не удержался от маленькой ухмылки себе под нос.

**fin.**


End file.
